Double Love
by BleedingXNight
Summary: Meet Sapphire Greene, the heir to the Greene Kingdom, and a 15 year old tomboy who's full of life. Meet Jace Vent, a 17 year old Knight of the Greene Kingdom. Did I mention they're best friends? Yup, they know each other as if they are twins. They know each other's deepest secrets, but there are some secrets that's better left unknown. Will that secret bring them closer or tear
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I've never thought I would fall in love.

But I did.

I fell in love with two wonderful guys.

A guy who has always had my heart. From the very day we first met.

And another, who always had my soul. From the day I was born.

Two wonderful guys.

One who's sweet as candy, and the kindness person I've ever met.

And one who has the thirst for not only my blood and soul, but my body as well. A creature I fear, yet a creature I love.

Two guys, who are both keeping something from me.

And I'm going to find out what it is.

Even if it costs me my life... and my soul.


	2. The Meeting of Us

**1. The Meeting Of Us **

She could still hear him in the distance. His foot connecting with the cold, wet grounds of the earth as he ran after her.

_What does he want from me?_ She thought as she ran for dear life.

The ground was wet and muddy with the rain, making the forest floor slippery. She can feel him smiling with amusement as she slipped and tried to get up.

_Sapphire was on her way home from Cascade when it started to rain. So, she jumped off of Lighting and guided her to the forest, hoping the trees will shield the rain from their way. They walked deeper into the forest until she heard a soft chuckle. Sapphire slowly turned around to see who was there, but didn't see anyone so she went on her way. _

_Minutes later she heard a snap of a branch and was sure that someone was following her. A whip of wind rushed passed her and Lighting fell to the ground._

_"Lighting? Are you okay?" Sapphire asked as she bent down to check on her. She checked Lighting's pulsed, only to find that she didn't have one. _

What? She was just fine not so long ago. What happened?_ She wondered._

_She checked Lighting farther and found two small holes on the side of her neck. Sapphire's heart skipped a beat with fear. She knew they were real, Ma and Pa told her everything 'bout them. How they're cold, and heartless creatures. But she never thought she would see one of them. Sapphire knew she had to get home before they could stick their pointy fangs in me. She heard another branch snap and jumped at the sound. Sapphire turned to run but bumped into a large figure. She looked up at the stranger, in hope he might be able to help her. _

_Sapphire took one look into his deep blood-red eyes, and her heart stopped altogether. His mouth was dripping with blood but the rain was slowly washing it away. She stared as he grinned evilly and bent down to meet her eye level. _

_She stared as she saw hunger, pain, amusement, and happiness in his eyes._

Why is he happy? I guess he's happy to kill me. _She thought as she realized her worst nightmare was about to come true. _

_She couldn't break eye contact with the creature that stood before her. It was like his eyes was a whirlpool and it was pulling her in. As she realized what was happening she forced herself to break eye contact, and slipped away from the creature. She started to run, but he was faster. _

_He ran after her and was determined to have her. _

_What does he want from me?!_ She thought as tears started forming in her eyes as she sat in the puddle of mud. She twisted her ankle, and the pain was intense. She gasped at the pain and took hold of her ankle that has started to swell up.

She panickedly looked at her surrounding and saw that the creature was no where in sight. She sighed with relief and continued to struggle getting up, trying to put the pressure on her good leg. She continued for a few more minutes then decided to give up. She laid in mud and closed her eyes, hoping someone would find her.

But the creature never left the girl, just simply hid out of sight. He watched as Sapphire tried to get up from the puddle of mud, then watched her give up. As soon as he knew she was asleep, he chuckled as he walked to her.

She yelped at the pain as the creature grabbed her by her hair. He lifted her upright and dragged her out of the puddle. Then dropped her on the ground.

"What do want from me?" Sapphire sobbed with tears streaming down her face.

The creature smirk and bent down, looking Sapphire in the face. "I want you."

Sapphire just stared at the creature in disbelief and fear. He returned the stare but with pleasure and amusement.

"Why would you want me?" Sapphire asked in quiet voice, almost a whisper.

"I have to pick a bride, and I pick you." the creature replied.

_Bride? What?_ She asked herself.

"Why me?" She asked, confused.

"I will tell you in due time. Until then," He placed his hand over her heart, and a black rose was left there. "This mark represents that you belong to me. That you are bride-to-be."

Sapphire stared at the rose for a long time. But when she looked up he was gone. She looked all around for him, but he was no where to be found.

_Where did he go?_ She wondered.

She was still puzzled at why he chose her. She stared at the mark he left behind, not really paying attention to the distance cries of her name.

"Sapphire!" The voices came closer.

"Sapphire, where are you?!" cried a voice, not far from where Sapphire layed on the floor. She looked up, shocked. She tried to call out, but couldn't find her voice.

"Sapphire!" the voice called again, getting closer.

She finally managed to find a spic of her voice a let out a soft yell, "I'm here!"

Sapphire heard ruffles of leaves and branches being pushed aside, then saw a boy around her age standing there, breathless with exhaustion. The boy had jet-black wavy hair, and rainy-grey eyes. He wasn't much taller than Sapphire, just about 2 inches, and he had a slender body structure.

He walked up to Sapphire with small grin on his oval-face. He bent down so he could look at her more clearly. Sapphire was caught up in his eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for a what seemed like a lifetime. Sapphire broke away and looked at the ground, feeling her cheeks flush.

A moment of silence followed, and all that was heard was the soft cries of Sapphire's name.

"Sapphire!"

The boy gazed at Sapphire for moment, then shook his head as he remembered why he was in the forest in the first place. He looked at Sapphire, then his gaze landed on the black rose mark on her chest. Sapphire followed his gaze and quickly covered it. Embarrassed and a bit nervous, she bit her bottom lip, gazing at the ground.

He gazed at her for a moment, then turned to face the direction he came, then yelled, "Over here!"

As the ruffles of footsteps and crunching of the leaves got closer, Sapphire became more nervous and afraid of what or who would come into sight. What if it was the creature who chased her and put the rose-like mark on her? Or worst? Sapphire began to slide herself farther away from the boy as the noise got louder. Within seconds there was five men besides the boy. One of them looked like an older version of the boy, he was taller than the boy and looked a little strange with hair around his mouth and chin. He walked to the boy and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Is this her?" He asked the boy, looking at Sapphire.

The boy just shrugged and looked at Sapphire. "I don't know father, I haven't asked her name yet. She just seems so scared." He said concernedly.

"I know son." The guy said to the boy.

_So, they are related..._ Sapphire thought.

The boy's father walked up to Sapphire and bent down to meet her face.

"Hello there, my name is Sir Charles. What's your name?" He asked in a kind voice, with a small smile.

Sapphire stayed silent as she stared at him, afraid he might hurt her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Sir Charles said, reassuringly.

Sapphire thought about all that happened for a while. Could she trust him? Should she trust him? If she runs away, how long will it take her to make it back to the castle on her own? She could find Lighting and be home in no time, but what if she didn't find her? Without Lighting, she could be home in a day and a half. Longer if she gets lost.

"Okay," she finally said. "Hello, my name Sapphire Greene. Please to meet you, Sir Charles."

"Well Sapphire. You gave us all a scare. Especially your parents. They sent us here to find you dear. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Sir Charles said to Sapphire.

"You know my mommy and daddy?" Sapphire asked with glee.

"Yes, I'm your father's best friend. And, over there, is my son, Jace Vent." He said pointing to boy. "Now, are you hurt?" He asked again.

"Well, yes. My foot hurts," She said, pointing to her ankle. "and my head." She added.

"Looks likes you sprained your ankle, and badly too at the looks of it. How did you manage to do that?" Sir Charles said after looking at Sapphire's ankle.

Sapphire went quiet for moment, debating rather or not she should tell him about the blood thirsty creature who claimed her to be his bride. "Well," said Sapphire. "when it started to rain I went into the forest for shelter. And as I was walking, I thought I heard something, but when I looked to check I didn't see anyone so I just kept walking. Then, I heard something again, but there wasn't anyone. And then someone killed Lighting, and I was scared, so ran. But I fell a couple of times." She finished, not wanting to tell him about the creature.

"Really?" Sir Charles questioned, confused.

Sapphire nodded.

"I didn't see Lighting." He said, then turned the boy and the other men. "Did any of you see Lighting?" He asked them.

"No, father, I didn't." said the boy named Jace.

"No, Sir." said the rest of the men.

_What'd he do with her?_ Sapphire wondered.

_I wouldn't worry about her dear._ A voice told her.

_Wh-what? Who are you?_She asked, mentally.

_I'm your inner voice. The one who gives you advice on things._The voice told her.

_Oh, okay. _Sapphire said, still a little confused.

"Come Sapphire. Lets go home." The voice of Sir Charles brought Sapphire back to reality.

"Okay." was all that Sapphire had to say.


End file.
